<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not as Scary as I Thought by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366769">Not as Scary as I Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WW drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Festivals, Maharagan, Sindria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child’s memory of their first Maharagan.</p><p>Week 12: Festival</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WW drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not as Scary as I Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright and blinding lights filled my view. Fiery heat flooded forward even in the dark of night, music thrumming from every corner of the island.</p><p>My hand got pulled, and I ran after, and then I stood in front a group of imposing people. The 8 Generals.</p><p>A man with hair white as the moon greeted me, he patted my head, complimenting my flower crown. He was so sweet.</p><p>I like him.</p><p>I saw the man weeks later, white hair sticking out, but he still greeted me with a smile, ruffling my hair.</p><p> this time, I learnt his name. Ja’far.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ja’far is a sweet man.</p><p>Does this come from my desire to have Ja’far pat my head? Maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>